A semiconductor device includes patterns formed using a photolithography process. Widths of patterns in the semiconductor device are being rapidly reduced in order to meet the demands of high-density semiconductor devices. However, due to resolution limitations in photolithography processes, it becomes difficult to form such narrow patterns. For instance, fine patterns, whose widths are smaller than the resolution limitations in photolithography processes, cannot be formed using only the photolithography process.
In addition to the narrow patterns, the semiconductor device further includes wide patterns whose widths are greater than that of the narrow patterns. The presence of the wide patterns leads to increases in cost and time of semiconductor-device-fabricating processes.